Absorbent articles currently available for male incontinence include, for example, liners, pads, pants and briefs. Pant and brief type incontinence articles, which are typically disposable absorbent garments, resemble and are worn in the manner of conventional undergarments. However, incontinence garments are intended for taking in and retaining a substantial volume of fluid, such as an entire urination event. As a result, pants and brief type incontinence articles are usually bulky and typically non-discrete. Moreover, pants and brief type incontinence articles often present emotional and/or psychological obstacles to the user.
Thus, when dealing with relatively light incontinence, men usually rely on liners and pads. While there are liners and pads specifically designed for men, most of them resemble feminine care products in their fundamental structure. That is, most liners and pads for men are designed to lie flat and adhere to the user's underwear. While this approach has been successful for women, it has some limitations for men because of the variable positioning and movement of the user's penis. Moreover, such liners and pads are often associated with women and, as a result, often present emotional and psychological obstacles for a male user.
Some manufacturers of absorbent articles have attempted to make more three dimensional articles that cradle or cover the male anatomy (i.e., the penis and/or scrotum of the user). However, these articles are often uncomfortable for the user (e.g., elasticized absorbent sleeve that covers the penis, penile clip with absorbent sleeve that covers the penis). Moreover, these articles often fail to provide full leakage protection.
Accordingly, there is a need for incontinence articles specifically designed for males that are masculine and comfortable to the user (e.g., not constraining or constricting the user's penis) while providing all around protection from leaks by gently and fully surrounding at least the distal end of the penis of the user.